


His Thirteen Darlins

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Country Tom, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Groping, Group Sex, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Slaves, Spanking, entrepreneur, farm, ranch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends Jennifer and Meg, In need of something interesting in their life find an add about being personal slaves and workers on a Ranch, owned by a Farm Owner named Thomas Hiddleston aka Big Tom. (Named for many reasons more than one.) . Quite interested they sign up. Upon arriving they find he’s hired on 11 other girls. All whom serve the same purpose as they do. To serve Tom both with hard labor, and sexual needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This Series was written by Mephonix but edited and commented by Sinfully-Lustful-Darling

 

Time: 5:45 pm

Location: Small Flat in South Haven.

 

“Its here its here!” Jennifer’s dark brown hair flipped into her face as she crashed through the front door waving two bright yellow envelopes ecstatically.Flipping her hair it out of the way she caught the glare given to her by her roommate, and best friend Meg McClain a 5ft 2inch woman with long dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail that went down her back.

 

“Oh yeah thanks Jen, I could go for another heart attack.”she shakes her head putting down a can of pepsi next to her computer and crossing her arms, “So what’d we get?”

 

Jennifer’s blue eyes widened in delight as she thrust the envelope towards her. “Our inquiries about working for that ranch in the South that we asked about. You know the add?” She starts acting like an advertisement, “Come one and all, ladies of any shape or size, send in your applications, and enjoy the pleasures of the farm! Animals, Plants, Cookin’ and more! Plus a little special treat added on.” She flipped to the front on the envelope “Its from Dandelion Farmstead.”

 

“You actually submitted that? I thought it was only a joke.” Huffed Meg, “Okay, well what’s the worst that could happen lets see what it says.”

 

Meg slowly opens the letter and reads it out loud.

 

Welcome,

 

This letter has been sent to inform you, Meg McClain that your application of work at Dandelion Farmstead has been reviewed and accepted. Enclosed you will find information of dates, times, and locations needed to go to upon your arrival to Dandelion Farms, attached is, if still interested, is a one way airplane ticket to the airport near our fine establishment. All items needed to be brought, will be also written in the attached informational letter.  If you have any questions or comments please email the listed email on the attached business card. Thank you for your time, and your consideration, I hope that you will have a great time working for the Farms.

 

Sincerely,

 

T.W. Hiddleston, Proprietor

 

Meg looked up from the letter, “So what does yours say?”

 

Jennifer looked up as well, “The same. So are you ready to take on this responsibility, we get work, then play, and then get paid? The accommodations are nice though… free food, drinks, and etc.” She’s now holding the attached letter, as Meg watches the business card falls out, “Hmmm… I wonder what he looks like again.”

 

“You dropped the card,” stated Meg as Jennifer quickly bent down placing the rest of the letter on the table next to her. Picking it up she looked at the back of it, with a black and white photo of a large ranch style two story house with a white wrap around porch. She then flips it over, instantly choking on air, her eyes widening.

 

“What?”

 

“He…I he..yeah…Um…Mr. Hiddleston…he.” She starts stuttering.

 

“He I he yeah um Mr. Hiddleston He what?” Mocked Meg yanking the card from my hand, her cheeks instantly flushing over.

 

“I…Um…Yeah Uh huh…” she gawked, “We’re Fucked..”

 

“Royally.”

 

On the front was a picture also in black and white was a portrait of a man. Dark slicked back hair, Sharp Jaw, supporting a dress Levi button up shirt with pearl buttons, a small smile on his face, and a little bit of stubble of a five o’clock shadow on his face.

 

“So this is what we get to see every day? Hey I’m game if you are.” Jennifer laughs.

 

Meg rolls her eyes waving the letter for emphasis, “We are already players in this remember? We figured that one out two weeks ago.”

 

“Touche’”

 

“So what does the letter say we need to bring?” asked Meg, “Too lazy myself to read the rest.”

 

Jennifer nodded grabbing the letter up again and flipping to the attached paper. Reading through it she came to the “what to bring section.”

 

“Okay,”she started, “We need to bring, Passports, Identification, Medicines…”  She pauses looking up, with a confused look on her face.

 

“What?”

 

“Umm…It says there’s no need to bring clothing, that upon arrival each of us will be stopping off at a Shop and getting a dress and other clothing items given to us.

 

“So no clothing? What so ever?”

 

Jennifer shakes her head, “Nope. None.”

 

“How strange.” Meg shrugs, “Oh well, I mean, if he owns such a big place, and we get all the accommodations and everything, then a new wardrobe wouldn’t be that bad. So when do we leave out?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?!?!” Meg’s eyes widened, “Okay,…okay… Let me call up my friend, she’s been wanting to house sit for us anyways.”

 

She slowly stood as Jennifer read to the rest of the letter, “Do not forget, be respectful towards your authority and the other workers there. Punishment can and will happen.”

 

“Punishment?” Jennifer shook her head, “Its a farm, I mean, not like I’d do anything, but who’d be so upset about getting fired from a farm? Hmmm…Oh well.”

 

“Yes, I’ll leave the key up under the door mat. We’ll leave enough for the bills…Oh I trust you, I’ve known you for a long time, just be sure everything stays in place.” Meg had the house phone up to her ear, “Okay, thank you. No no no…Thats fine. Alright, well have a good night.” Meg laughs, “If I can I will. Alright. Well bye.”

 

“Beep”

 

“So thats taken care of.”

 

She nods, “Yep. So we are free to get ready.”

 

“Its not like we have so much to pack.” laughs Jennifer walking off towards her room, “The plane leave tomorrow morning at 8am. Which will put us there about 12pm. The attached memo says to be at the clothes store at 1pm, and to be at the ranch by 2:30pm and a meeting will happen at 3:00 - 3:30pm.”

 

“I think we can handle it.”

 

“I know we can, well lets get gathered up.” stated Jennifer disappearing into her room, “We have a BIG day ahead.”

 

——-

 

Time: 11:30 am

 

Location: Private Jet 30,000 ft up.

 

“Attention will be landing in Meadowvale within 20 minutes please be sure to have all items ready and soon get in your seats as we land, and we hope you enjoyed your flight. Compliments of Dandelion Farmstead.” The deep voice of the pilot broke out over a speaker as both Meg and Jennifer eyed each other.

 

“I thought we were going to be riding in an regular passenger plane, but was I mistaken.” Jennifer’s head shook.

 

A flight attendant in a navy blue uniform walked up with a pitcher of iced sweet tea, “Think nothing of it Ladies as its only right for you to be treated with the best. Mr. Hiddleston makes sure any and all personal of his is… well kept.”

 

“He seems to have the cash for it.” stated Meg.

 

“That he does. So… would you like more tea?” she asked as both shook their heads.

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Well like the pilot said we’ll be arriving very soon, so please be sure you don’t stand at any time between here and the time we land, we wouldn’t want anything unfortunate to happen.That wouldn’t be good at all.”

Within minutes the private airport came into sight as they started to land in an air field. Forest and Fields everywhere. There was the scattered building and house here and there, plus many areas where You could see around hilled with dirt roads, and ect.

 

“Hey Look!” Meg tapped at her window.

 

Peeking over her shoulder she could see a huge large open field had to have been about 300 acres, fences and what little specks that seemed to be the arrange of animals. Though we were too far up to tell. In the center was the house, which was only at the moment the roof was visible as we flew over it.

 

“Its huge!” I stated, “That’s where we’ll be working?”

 

“Yes mam!” stated the flight attendant, “That’s Dandelion farmstead. The center of Meadowvale, the home to the best farmer and business man of our time. Thomas William Hiddleston, or as the folk out here call him, “Big Tom.”

 

“Big Tom?”

 

Both Meg and Jennifer laugh at the statement, “He didn’t seem so big in the picture on the card.”

The flight attendant only smiled.

 

“Well he holds and owns the majority of the funding from the town, that’s why they call him Big Tom. Plus he’s known for other reasons with that name too.”

 

“Other reasons why would he…Oh-” Jennifer eyed Meg as she only shook her head.

 

“Again,”she said under her breath, “We are fucked.”

 

Landing on the air strip the plane bounced a bit before coming to a smooth stop.

 

“Thank you for flying with us, I hope you enjoyed your trip.”

 

Jennifer nods extending her hand, “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure.” stated the flight attendant, “Hope you’ll have more trips like this with us.”

 

Both Meg and Jennifer nod as they grab up their little bit of luggage they had.

 

Walking into the airport building they see a older man with a wide brimmed hat, blue jeans and dress shirt standing with a sign that said “Destination D.Farmstead.”

 

Walking up to him Jennifer raised her hand up, “Yes sir…that’d be us.”

 

“Well hello ladies. Right on time ah say.” The man with tanned skin and a scruffy white beard stared at a watch on his wrist, “Alright, Ah have a schedule to uphold, you ladies need ta get to Madam’s Clothin’ store pronto.”

 

Walking out of the building there was a large black 4X4  truck the underside caked in a thick layer dust around the tires and undersides of the truck.

 

“Alright, just put your things in the cab, and we’ll be on our way to Madam’s.” stated the man, “By the way, the name’s Mark, Mark Miles nice to meet you ladies.”

 

“Jennifer.” She held her hand out at the man shook it.

 

“Meg.” She stated as well as he also followed suit.

 

“Well ladies, lets no dawdle around, we gotta get going.” He opens the door, Both hopping in. Jennifer in the middle and Meg next to the door.

 

“Can you believe it?” asked Meg, “From living to the Suburbs to this, its just mind blowing we get to experience something like this.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“You two ladies seem very excited. Its very hard work workin’ for Big Tom, but he always treats his workers with the utmost respect.”

 

“So we’ve heard.” laughed Meg, “But its the price we pay huh?” She nudged Jennifer’s side, chuckling.

 

“Well he does, just whatever ya do, never, get on his bad side.” stated Mark, “Take it from me, its not pretty.”

 

“We understand.”

 

“Good, now with that out of the way, we are here. Just go on in, and let Mrs. Johnson know that you are here for your clothes.”

 

“Okay then.” both women pile out of the truck as they look at the building in front of them. An old brick building with display windows, with mainiquines that had different Southern and Western wear attire.  Upon opening the glass door, a bell rings, as both look around.

 

Inside, was an arrange of clothes, from Little infants clothing, to the Biggest Tall and large man outfits that’d make one wonder how one could be so large.

 

“Wow.” was the only word to slip from Jennifer’s mouth as the sound of high heels clipping hit their ears.

 

“Well Howdy!”

 

Both turn to see a very petite woman, who had to be in her late thirties. Supporting a bright yellow gingham styled dress that went down to her knees. Supporting a pair of high heels and her hair pulled back in a bun.

 

“Welcome to mah fine establishment, The names Lucille, what may I do you for?”  She leans over a glass counter with different brooches and belt buckles on display under a bright light.

 

“Uh…yes ma’am. My name is Jennifer and this is Meg, we are here for our clothes for us.” stated Jennifer.

 

“Ahm gonna need more than just that,” Lucille smiles, “Thats kinda what a clothes store is for.”

 

“Oh sorry about that.” corrects Meg, “What she meant to say is we are new workers for Dandelion Ranch.”

 

“Oh.. No no, say no more.” Lucille laughs, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize who you ladies were, with so many going to Big Tom’s farm, you get side tracked quite easily.” She walks from behind the counter, “Come Come Come now, back here, I already have your outfits picked and ready to go, just gotta try Em on first.”

 

Jennifer eyed Meg as they followed her towards a dressing room area with rough wooden plywood plank doors that was white washed with small hinges on the side. Upon opening them Lucille grabs a bundle of clothes off the rack.

 

“Just try the dresses on.” stated Lucille, “If they fit then the rest are bound to fit. Each thing is usually tailored perfectly. So here’s your dresses.”

 

She holds up two dresses, One size 10, Meg’s a Red Gingham pattern with a zipper down the side, and a matching red belt with white buckle. The dress was about knee length, nodding Meg Grabs the dress as she hands Jennifer hers. A seafoam green one, with the same pattern and look.

 

“As for shoes ladies, he wants you to wear heels with them.” Lucille hands both of us a pair of black three inch high heels with the dresses, “If they fit, keep them on, he wants you ladies to show up in new attire.”

 

Both Meg and Jennifer step into the changing booths as both put the dresses on, each fitting perfectly as they stepped out of their respected areas.

 

“Beautiful! Just beautiful!” Lucille clapped her hands, “You are as beautiful as a blue bell!”

 

The then pulls out two hair bands both with the matching patterns on the dresses. “Alright Ladies, just take your hair down, and put these on and you’ll be good to go. I’ll get Marcus to send you clothes over this afternoon with the other ladies.”

 

“Others?”

 

“Why yes em Didn’t yall know? Mr. Hiddleston himself is hiring on a bunch of you ladies to work as personal workers on his farm,no worries though he keeps everyone well kept.”

 

“We’ve heard.”

 

“For the millionth time.” huffed Jennifer.

 

“Well yall ladies better head on its nearin time to meet up with him. Besides I feel like you’d want to mingle with the other ladies first before hand. So you better get on.”

 

“Thank you Miss Lucille, these dresses are quite beautiful! He chose well.”

 

“Oh think nothin’ of it, this is nothin compared to what all the luxuries you’ll get from the big man himself.”

 

Both Meg and Jennifer pile out of the door in excited giggle fits as Mark is still waiting in the truck, “Oooh Ladies you two are as pretty as a plum, alright, lets get to to the farmstead.”

 

Mark put the truck in gear as they start taking off towards the farms.

 

Meg looked out the window as they passed many houses, some one story some two with white washed picket fences and oaks out front, in between each was a vast bit of forrest, giving each the privacy needed. Turning off the paved road Mark steered his truck onto a light brown dirt road as the dust kicked up around the truck as a cloud of dust followed behind them. Jennifer noticed how on this particular road there was nothing trees as the came around a large curve before opening up onto a vast field, the sides lined on the left with an old run down post hole barbed wire fence that stretched along the road curving with it. Forest to the left fence and field to the right.

 

Driving a bit further, the field opened up even more. Hills rolled with the occasional horse here and there, a few running that had a baby foal alongside the older horses. Another large fence divided off the fields as on the other sides about Fifty head of cattle, a mixture of Carinthian and Longhorn breeds standing there a few calves mingling too.

 

The road came to a fork as one lead off towards the woods and the other between two wooden fences. The right side had the cattle and horses, the left a vast garden, which seemed to be in the process of being plowed on one part, and the other very large grown with nearly ready to pick corn.

 

To the far right of the left field, was a barn, a large stable, and a chicken coop which all were painted in the matching traditional red and white painted colors.

 

Ahead cut out in metal works and painted pure black was a huge “H” cut out above the cut outs of a Large mural of dandelions below them.

 

A large iron gate was opened on either side of the wooden fence with two horse head shaped gate holders. The dirt road then lead up to ahead where there was a HUGE house.

 

Covered in reddish-brown shingles, it was Two story with white pillars and wrap around porch. On the porch was Three large swings and two smaller ones with about seven or eight rocking chairs and tea tables scattered in between. The house was about five to six feet off the ground with a white trellis under lining. To the side the porch rounded off to have a small deck where a large iron hand made welded table and chairs were around it. A few large covered windows were visible from the porch outside.

 

The second story you could tell had multiple rooms with the also covered windows that were visible from the ground.

 

There was a stone path that lead from a circle of a paved driveway that circled around a large stone fountain that poured water down its light grey colored stone around with flower beds wrapping around the fountain and the sides of the path leading up to the front of the house where a large set of steps lead up to a Red painted door that lead into the house.

 

Meg and Jennifer slowly stepped from the truck looking back at Mark.

 

“Alright, just go and head on up the steps the meeting area is in a large office area right off the front hall, third door to the left.”

 

Walking up the path the scent of nearby Gardenia bushes hit their noses as they made their way up the large wooden steps with white railings that lead up and wrapped around the porch area as well.

 

Upon opening the door there’s an older lady, late sixties early seventies standing there with an apron that had sunflowers on it. The sound of chatter coming from a room down the hall.

 

“Oh hello ladies.” the old woman gently greets, “The name is Flora.” She smiles, “I’ve worked at the fine establishment since Thomas’s Grandfather owned the place.”

  
  


Both smile as she gestures them towards the room. “Go on, the others are in there. I have a picture of lemonade and glasses in there, and my vanilla pound cake.”

 

They both admire the decor, a rustic country style wagon wheels, old doors made into picture frames with what seemed to be old members of the household, and a few random skillets here and there on the walls which were a thick wood, oak presumably.

  
  


“You do not know how excited I am! For living in the city my whole life this is going to be a memory of a lifetime!” A cheerful voice was the first to come forward as they stepped into the room.

 

Their eyes widening upon seeing a room full of women. Ten others to be exact.

 

Jennifer turned to the side to see a very tall, limbered yet muscular female, with shoulder length brown hair with blonde sun streaks. She supported a short denim dress with white belt and zipper down the side and a matching pair of blue heels, her green eyes shining with enthusiasm as she held out her hand.

 

“The name is Ciara,” she smiled as both gave their names, “Its nice to meet you two. I can’t believe that we are finally here.”

 

“Yeah, its mind blowing.”

 

A woman with medium red hair walked up in a light blue dress that hugged her hips, side zipper and matching heel, “I’m Kelly.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jennifer.” Stated Jennifer shaking her hand.

 

Grabbing a piece of cake Jennifer and Meg looked at the variety of women of all shapes, ages, and sizes chatting between each other. Taking a sip of lemonade from a small cup, and eating a piece of cake Jennifer smiled still looking around.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” asked Jennifer.

 

“No clue, I left my phone in our things, so I can’t check it, nor do I have a watch.” stated Meg.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t help anyways.” A low voice came from behind the two, as the sound of boots clicking on the wooden floor hit their ears. The whole room fell silent as Meg turned, Jennifer’s eyes widening, “We don’t have any signal out here mam.”

 

“Hold me now.” her voice fell weak.

 

“What was that miss?”

 

“Uh nothing.” She quipped slowly standing back next to Jennifer.

 

Standing before them, with his brown hair slicked back in gel, supporting a dark blue denim long sleeved shirt rolled to the arms and snapped with pearl buttons, a pair of dark blue jeans, with the shirt tucked in, and a belt holding their place on his hips that as an image of a horse with a worn silver polish, and dark brown leather boots, a brooch of a horse that was on his neck stood the man, only what we saw as a profile picture on the business card, looming over us with nothing but torso and legs.

 

“The Name’s Thomas Hiddleston, but you ladies can call me Tom.” He slowly makes his way around a large table with chairs eyeing each woman individually as he quickly does a turn his thumbs resting on the inside of the jean pockets.

 

“Finish up your snack, and we can get started,” He snaps his fingers, “Miss Flora can you please bring me those documents from my work desk?”

 

The old lady with silver curled hair and wrinkled face nodded, “Yes my boy, I’ll do just that.”

 

“Thank you Flora.” The old lady walked off as Tom still looked around, “Go ahead ladies. Take your seats. We’ll get to discussing each matter at hand once Miss Flora gets back.”

 

Putting their cups and drinks aside the rest of the women came and sat at the table, Jennifer and Meg sitting by each other at the end of the table as the rest sat down.

 

Miss Flora made her way back in the room, “Here you go Thomas, would you like anything else?”

 

“No, but thank you.” Taking a stack of papers from her hands he Looks through them, then back up again, “You may leave Miss Flora.”

 

She nodded, eyeing the ladies as she slowly starts to walk out.

 

“So…” He looks over the table mentally counting those at the table seeing there was an empty chair his eyebrows crushes down, “Hmmm… we are missing one.”

 

“Clip clip Clip.” A pair of heels were frantically hitting hard outside the door, barely missing Miss Flora a woman brown hair that went past her shoulder, brown eyes, and supporting a dark green dress with side zipper and green heels came crashing in clambering as she nearly hit the floor.

 

All eyes were on her as Miss Flora shut the door behind her.

 

Breathing heavily she looked up, gulping at the firm stare from Tom, “Miss.”

 

“I am so sorry, we got held back and-”

 

“You are going to need to shape up and learn to be on time, now please, take a seat.” Tom gestured her for to sit in the empty chair as she nodded quickly clambering to her seat.

 

“Now back to business shall we?” Tom walked to the front of the room at the end of the table, “Since we had our little late lady, I will give my introductions again. My name is Thomas William Hiddleston. I am the entrepreneur and owner of this fine ranch. My family for generations have ran this farm, and with that fact has left me quite covered in fundings for me, and any future generations if so inclined. Besides the point though, I am the head man of this, and I formally would like to welcome you ladies here to your new lives here at Dandelion Farmstead.” He tapped the papers straight on the table, “Now, I would like to go over what’s expected from you, and what you will get and receive while working here from me. Each pamphlet has your each individual schedules, and its customized by your submissions from when you signed up from the get go.”

 

Everyone nods.

 

“I will remind each of you, that this isn’t just a run of the mill farming job, no.” Tom’s eyes lowered, “BUT before we get to that, I feel that each of you should give your introductions. I have papers here, once you state your name, and tell us a bit about yourself, I’ll hand you your pamphlet, then the next will state about themselves, on and on. We will start with this lady to my left, then around the table till we get back down to you miss.” He stares straight at Jennifer who sat to his right, a cold flush going across her body, “After that, we’ll get on to what’s in each of your pamphlets and regulations.”

 

A slight smirk forms on his face. “Now. Miss, you start.” he watches intently as she slowly stands.

 

A short woman, supporting a black and white gingham print dress with white belt and black heels with red hair and white hair band in it, which was pixie cut smiles, “Hello, my name is Allison Smithmire, I am from north Port Bay, I am a young woman who is cool calm and collected and I like cooking.”

 

“Nice to meet you Miss Allison.” Tom nods handing her a pamphlet, “No need to look over them till we are done. Ya’ll will be living with each other, and introductions are key.”

 

“Yes sir, and its nice to meet you too.”

 

She sits slowly flattening her dress.

 

“Alright, next.”

 

The next stands.

 

A woman with a medium sized body wearing a magenta one colored dress that flared at her knees in a bit of a ruffle, side zipper and matching heels stood. Her long dark hair pulled into a bun on her head with a matching magenta hair tie. The woman’s blue eyes shined as she introduced herself.

 

“Hello. My name is Jessica…Jessica Bowden I… i’m just gonna go with what Miss Alison said.”

 

Tom nodded in approval, “Go ahead.”

 

“I’m from Tea Brooke and my father grew up on a farm, and told me the joys of it all, so I decided to come here for that reason.” Tom nods and gestures for her to continue, “I haven’t really dealt with to many animals, but I do like cats, if you have any.” She chuckled, sitting as the next stood after Tom handed her the paper for her in his hand.

 

“Hi. I’m Amy Denham.” the next female with a really tall body and long hair to match stood, wearing a bright blue dress, “I’m from Alpshore.I grew up on the beach line most of my life in the city. I don’t know much myself, but I’m always willing to learn new things.” She smiles, as he does the same suit, smiling at her as she sits down.

 

“Hello. I’m Kelsey.” stated the next, who wore a seafoam green dress with white heels and belt. She had strawberry blonde hair that was shoulder length, “I’m from Luesquare.” She smiles, “I was pushed by a friend to come, and from the looks of things Its not such a bad idea.”

 

“I’m glad to hear you are so enthusiastic.” Tom smirks handing her her papers, “Okay you Miss.” He stares at the lady who was late just a moment ago.

 

“Yes.” she stood, “Again sorry for earlier… anyways, the name is Renee, I’m a very energetic, constantly happy person. I’m from Castle Hill, and I’m very very happy to be here.”

 

“I’m glad for you to be here.” stated Tom, “Okay you are next.”

 

The next lady stood her accent a little heavy but very clear, she had long red curly hair and a medium curvy body. On her was a dark blue dress, like the others with matching belt, shoes and hair piece. “Hello my name Szivli.” she blushes as Tom eyes her, “I am from Watersprings, I was also recommended to come here by a friend as well.”

 

She sits.

 

“The name is Suvi.” states the next woman standing, supporting a chocolate brown dress with lighter brown striped pattern, “I’m from North Canter, and I definitely came on my own will.” She smiles lightly while laughing.

 

“Nice to meet you mam.” stated Tom before queuing the next.

 

“My name is Ciara. Its nice to meet you all. I’m from the city of Mercain, I’m really excited to be here.”

  
  


Standing in a yellow nearly white stripe print dress stood the next, “Hello I’m Vee.” The woman, short as well with a creamsicle orange colored dress on smiled, “I’m from Red Springs. I love anything dealing with cows. My grandfather used to own a farm.”

 

“Memories are the best.” stated Tom handing her the paper before pointing at the next

 

“Hi there! I’m Dani Matthews..” she stated, wearing a dark red dress she nodded her own head, “It’s an honor to actually be here, my aunt used to work for your family many years ago. I’m from Honey Plains.”

Tom’s eyebrow raised, “Who was she?”

 

“Cara Peterson.”  stated Dani.

 

“Oh Yes. That was when I was only a teen though.” stated Tom, “Yeah I remember her.” He handed her to the papers, “Well welcome here.”

 

The lady next to Meg stood, “Hello I’m Kelly.” she said, “I’m from Dantpost City, I Love animals A LOT! Its nice to be here, I’m a really friendly person, and and pretty keen to keeping up with rules and schedules.”

 

“That’s wonderful.” Tom eyes Meg, “Now that you know around what the time is now, would you like to tell us about yourself?” he picked.

 

“Yes sir.” Meg stood, “My name is Meg McClain, I’m from South Haven, and I am a very calm, and usually shy person. I tend to speak my mind by accident than keep my mouth shut, which leads to why I usually stay to myself alot. Which you kind of figured out.”

 

“Indeed I have.” He stated eyeing her, “We’ll have to break you from that.” He hands her the papers, “And finally you Miss.”

 

Jennifer stands straightening her dress, “My name is Jennifer Spencers and I’m also from Southaven, Meg and I are roommates. I have actually had some farming experience behind me, and plus thought this would be way better than my daily drabbled life.”

 

“Its nice to meet you all.” stated Tom now pulling the chair out at the end of the table sitting, “Now the first part of your sheet is just the smaller personal things, which you have each stated that you will and will not do. If you flip to the second page.”

 

The whole table does as commanded, “You will find house rules. These are common sense. No fighting or bickering. Be respectful, and most of all, do as I say…”

 

He looks at each woman, “That rule specifically. Now… the next page is a simple schedule for the next few days, I will not ask of anything work related from you until you know your surroundings. Give or take a day or two. Now…. I expect each of you to adhere to this schedule, and no worries about free time, and time to get ready for work and…” he pauses, “Other events.”

 

A light mischievous smirk forms on his face. “THe schedules are self explanatory.”

 

He looks at each woman before he gives his next comment, “Now If you will turn to the final pages.”

 

Each lady looked at the final pages, Written with red card stock paper, and black text was the page dealing with what every lady knew the true reason they had decided to take on this job, and a thinner page with the same color, that had an area to sign it at the last part of the packet.

 

A contract.

 

“Now as you know, that this set of pages deals with something more personal, and at this residence, not private at all.” His voice was now low, eyes lowered as he taps the page, “You are all not just workers here, but my personal slaves.”

 

“If I get to look at you all day where the fuck do I sign it.” Mumbled Meg, all eyes on her, a snicker came from Jennifer who heard her clearly.

 

As did Tom. His eyes flared as a small puff of air came from his nose from a chuckle, he quickly licks his lips, smirks as he continues with what he was saying.

 

“This was hand written by yours truly.” Stated Tom, “I will not fully read this out, but here, I will give the basics. The good news for each of you, I know your limits, I know what you will and will not do, so I will not go out of that way, but as you know, you work for me, which means you will obey me. Each of you. My word is law. Do things wrong, and there will be punishment.”

 

“Um…Mr. Hiddleston.” Ciara raised her hand, “Not that I would, or any one here else would but what kind of punishment are we talking about here?”

 

His eyes lower on hers, as he slowly stands, walking around the table his hand dragging across the back of each woman, “I believe in many things. Many from the present, many from the past, and to me, which my father and grandfather has always told me, that when their women would get out of hand, they did something simple yet effective.”

 

Reaching the opposite end of the table after pacing back, he slams his hands down, the whole table of ladies jumping, their hearts racing as his fingers tap, “I’m a firm believer in corporal punishment.”

 

“You mean-” stated Kelly.

 

“Yes, do wrong and I can and very well will haul you over my knee and tear you up.” He looks at each, “But I feel like I will not have to do that.”

 

“Thats a bit of relief for me actually.” stated Jennifer, “I thought the punishment would be us getting fired.”

 

Tom laughs, “No no no. Why would I do that? Besides this is more of a learning experience, just sending you away would teach nothing would it?”

 

He goes and sits back down,” Now, back to the papers. If you noticed I wanted you to give introductions earlier. That’s for your benefits. More on that in a moment, as your your duties, you are expected to work, but also, when any need arises, any sexual advances on my part, you will NOT and I repeat do not shun them away. Instant rule, instant punishment.”

 

A couple of the women bit their lips as they all nodded.

 

“Here’s a pen. Each pass it around.” He stated, “There’s nothing hidden with what I’ve stated, but once signed your life is now mine.”

 

Starting to his left he handed the pen to Allison who signed her paper on the dotted line, Followed by Jessica, Amy, Kelsey, Renee, Szivli, Suvi,Ciara, Vee, Dani, Kelly, Meg, and finally, taking the pen and signing her name, Jennifer.

“Take that final page off and pass it this way,” stated Tom,taking the papers and stacking them at the end of the table.

 

“Now, with that out of the way, I want to bring up why I wanted each of you to introduce yourselves. I wanted for each of to be comfortable.” He stands again, slowly walking around the sun lit room, drawing each curtain around it one by one, “I asked for your dresses to be tailored in a specific way, all different but built the same.”

 

The ladies all looked down at their dresses, eyes widening not realizing they had the same design. One zipper straight down the sides.

 

The final curtain was drawn at the end of the room, making the room only lit with the single light in the center of it, as his boots clipped on the floor slowly.

 

“I wanted you to know that we are all as one here, nothing hidden, whatsoever. Well…for your parts at least. Please. Ladies stand.”

 

Each did as they were told sliding their chairs in front.

 

He came to a stop at the door, his boots sliding. Tom’s long fingers wrapped around the silver floral designed lock that was on the door, the room so silent as the only sound was the loud click of him locking the door.

 

“With that.” He slowly walked back sitting in a small single sofa chair, in the middle of an open area close to the door, his booted foot on the top of his opposite knee, his hand on his chin, his finger rubbing the underside of his lips as his demeanor now dark looked at the ladies. His eyes piercing each of them as he smirked.

 

“Strip.”

 

 


	2. Master

_The Meeting Room_

 

 

Eyes widened and jaws dropped towards each other. The sudden command 

had thrown each lady off. They had expected to serve him eventually, but the instantaneous demand had made each wonder.

Tom only stared as he savored the looks of confusion that was presented before him. His lip curling into a smirk.

“Is there something wrong?” his voice was teasing and cocky as he sat forward, “Was my instructions not clear enough?”

“Mr. Hiddleston..sir.” Kelly raised her hand, “We known and we did sign your contract, knowing the rules, but some of us, might not be too comfortable around the other ladies, I mean, some may have only thought we’d just be around you.”

Tom stands, “Oh you will be. So…by some do you mean you?” Tom was now face to face with Kelly as she shook.

“No no no.” she panicked, “I’m okay with it but-”

Tom’s lip twitched in a light smile.

“Well she is right. I for instance am NOT okay with group sex.” stated Amy, “It makes me uncomfortable.”  Tom eyed her as he turned on heel.

“Well Miss…Amy.” started Tom, “I will inform you, that I know you are not okay with that, BUT I will inform the group on that note, that there will not be ANY sexual relations between any of you, other than to me. I don’t have a problem with it out there, BUT in there, strictly the relationships are between you and I, ladies. WHICH…” his voice is now in an aggravated tone, “..BRING ME to the point… When I command, ANY of you to do something…You DO IT! No questions asked! I respect each of your requests with limits, BUT if it has NOTHING to do with those limits you will do as I say.”

He’s now starts pacing around the room, his boot clicks echoing off the walls with each thump, “Each of you signed the dotted line, each of you, know the rules, now unless you ladies wanna deal with further problem, and go straight to chastisement, I suggest you straighten up.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, I wouldn’t mind being tore up.” laughed Meg towards Jennifer, who giggled lightly.

“You are telling me.” she whispered.

“Meg…Jennifer? Would you two LIKE to be an example, of what NOT to do?” Tom called them out, “Oh and trust me.” Tom walked up and stared straight into Meg’s face, “You WILL NOT…” he stared into Jennifer’s, “Find ANY pleasure from it.” His eyes squinted in Jennifer’s face as he smiled tauntingly, “Promise.”

Tom walked back to his chair and then plopped back down, “Now, once again, let me repeat myself. I said….Strip, and DO it NOW.”

A string of “Yes Sirs” repeated through the room as each Woman undid their zippers, the dresses falling at each’s feet as they only stood there in their bra’s Panties, hairpieces and heels.

“Keep going.” stated Tom as they eyed each other, some sighing some doing instantly as asked. Within a moments noticed each lady stood there. Not a single layer of clothing on, standing at full standing attention, some shaking, some eagar, some embarrassed by their own bodies, which of course Tom found each to be quite splendid as he ordered them to stand in a straight line.

“Good Good.” Tom smirked, “Each of you are quite beautiful. Your own marks, scars and blemishes make you perfect…Mmmm….” he rubs his chin, his leg crossing over his knee observantly he stared, “I have chosen well.”

Tom went to state his next order, but there was a knock at the Meeting Room door, “Thomas.”

Mrs. Flora’s voice came through, “Mr. Stetson is here about the property proposition, he said he’s on negotiable terms now.”

Tom chuckled a bit, staring still at each lady, “Good Good. It looks like my day just got doubly better. As for you ladies,” he stands once more, “I will have a more in depth meeting later. As for now, I’ll get Miss Flora to show you to your rooms…Get back dressed.”

He sighs growling slightly, “Its always something around here.” He waited for each to get their attires back on, “

Slowly walking to the door he opens it, smiling at Mrs. Flora gently, who signaled him towards his office down the hall.

Tom nods walking down the hall as the ladies came walking out of the Meeting room, silent as Tom entered his office door.

“AH Mr. Stetson, nice to see you again,” the door shut as heavy sighs were let out.

Ms. Flora smiles, “Well right this way,” stated the elderly lady, “your rooms are up through the living room and up the stairs.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m happy or sad about that.” stated Vee.

“The same.” said Ciara, “I mean, I guess after we were down to our birthday suits, it just felt like I was ready for anything to come my way.”

“Do you think he would have actually punished us?” whispered Meg to Jennifer, “I mean he was quite threatening.”

“Hey I’m the Masochist here, and even that terrified me.” She replied, “I’m just happy for once he accepts me, and how I look, despite the stretch marks from me grown up on my sides. It felt comforting for once.”

“I know what you mean.” said Szilvi, “It was really nice.”

Walking through the living room in it was a huge black wrapped couch and at the wall an entertainment center with a large flat screen, and between them and the wall was a table with a couple of extra chairs where some cards and a checkers box game were.

Though the door behind the couch was a set of steps, at the base was a bathroom, and the stairs a light caramel brown color that lead up to a second floor in the house. The flooring now carpet as it lead to four or five different doorways in a hall. At the end a small table and vase with the picture of what seemed to be Tom’s family photo, painted, with him, what seemed to be a brother of his, dark brown nearly black curly hair, kind of chubby, but no looks whatsoever, and his mother and father.

“Right this way Ladies.” stated Flora opening a door. Inside was 13 twin sized beds, wrapped around a huge room, Each bed had a divider between each that closed around each bed to block out anything not wanted to be seen, lights, some sounds etc.

“Here’s where you ladies will be staying.” said Flora, “Right to your left here is a walk in closet where your clothes will be put, and to your left a vanity room, each with your own labeled drawers, there won’t be much need for make up while working here, but Thomas does give nice outings from time to time, and can throw one big party too!”

The ladies clapped in a approval as each Walked up to their beds, All labeled with a name above the headboard written on a small chalk board above each.

Meg jumped for joy as she saw her’s was next to Jennifer’s which was right by the wall next to the door, “Oh cool! This is amazing!” she stated.

“Tell me about it.”

“I really love the color of my bed sheets!” stated Dani, “I love anything thats dark red.”

“Its a nice color.” stated Suvi who plopped down on her bed next to her pulling the divider away, “So what do we do about bathrooms?”

“Well there’s only two bathrooms in the whole house sadly.” stated Flora, “He’s been meaning to expand to get more, the good news is there’s a whole bath house attached to this main house that has two others in it.”

“A bath house?” asked Kelly, “Like an actual full fledged bath house?”

“Yes Mam.” stated Flora, “ Its a large building With waterfall like water sources that cascade down stones, and overhead. They are heated of course. There’s  a huge circular area where each can have enough room to swim around a bit, or just relax on the stair edges after a long stressful day. Its quite the spectacle.”

“Wow. That sounds extravagant.” said Jennifer.

“Very.” quipped Meg.

“Yes, it is, but its only the best he can offer.” Miss Flora smiled, “Well, you ladies must excuse me.” she stated, “Each of you need to get settled in and rest a bit. Supper will be done within the hour or so.”

Miss Flora turned and walked out of the room. Leaving each staring in silence.

“I wonder what our jobs here will be?” asked Dani waving the sheets and breaking the silence.

“You mean other than being his doxies?” quipped Kelly looking at her own schedule, “Grooming animals, hand harvesting, and personal garden.”

“Feeding animals, hand harvesting as well for me, and personal garden.” said Jessica.

Suvi looked at her paper then leaned over looking at Kelsey’s, “We all apparently have the same with harvesting and personal gardens.”

“Looks like I’ll be taking care of the smaller and baby animals.” stated Meg, “I’m fine with that since I don’t like to be out there too much.”

Jennifer looked her schedule over, “Cooking and House Cleaning are my main chores.”

“Same here!” exclaimed Kelly, “As well as the gardens too.”

“What does he mean by personal gardens?” Szilvi asked.

“I dunno.” said Allison.

“It means exactly as it sounds.” A deep voice came from the threshold of the door. Tom was propped in the door frame of the bedroom, “You each will have your own personal garden to take care of when you are not doing your own personal chores and duties each day, its to assure that none of you are just sitting around.”

“I thought you were down stairs and-” started Amy before he cut her off.

“Business for me, is really, quick, unlike other things.” stated Tom in a low voice, “You’ve gotta know how to sell the pitch and make it just right.”

He walks into the room, “Are yall satisfied with your schedules?” he asked.

Ciara looked at hers, “Fixing Fences and Structure, and the same as every one elses with the garden.”

“Ah yes.” stated Tom, “I do have many plants to be tended to, seeds to be sown, weeds to be picked, and produce to be plucked. The outer properties I own, that are not on this farm are for mass production, BUT for the farm here, all produce is for our own consumption, which nothing tastes better than putting your heart and soul into your crops and having the first taste of a juicy home grown plant… Well…Almost nothing tastes as good.”

He grins, “So I guess, I will get back to where I left off, no need to strip at the moment,” He chuckled, “I just want to lay down a few ground rules for this floor.”

He pulls a small chair up sitting, “Go ahead and sit down ladies.” Each took to their beds sitting as he looked around, “Now you probably know that we have only one bathroom in this house…Well one that is accessible to you. There is a vanity room to the left here, with sinks and whatnot in it. The one bathroom, the bathrooms in my bathhouse are the only ones you can use. UNLESS I give strict permission otherwise. I myself have my master bed down at the end of this hall, though it is a master bath only accessible through my room. DO not under any circumstance enter my room unless you have my full permission. Understood?”

Each nod as he continues, “I will not tolerate any bickering or fighting between you ladies. Do not let that happen.”

“Yes sir.” voices broke in the room.

“Good… Now… Back to what I originally wanted… Except this time… I believe it will be better in here, than in the meeting room.” Tom smiled, “I’ll be generous. Each of you, pull your dividers around, make it to where you can NOT and I mean NOT see each other. I will come around to each of you. Do not say a word, do not make a sound. Disobey, and well, the other girls will find out instantly.” He chuckles, “Pull your dividers and take off all of your clothing. Sit on the edges of your beds and wait.”

This time no one disobeyed as he stood, the dividers slid acrossed the hard floor of the room as he watched each close. Grinning Tom started to circle the room hearing as each lady stripped, and the creaks of their beds as each sat.

“Place your hands on your laps, and sit on the left sides of your beds.” commanded Tom, shutting the door, a gasp goes across the room as the overhead light was turned off. His fingers clicked on a lighter and lit a nearby candle. As he walked towards the first curtain. His boots causing a almost erotic echo through the room.

“Miss Dani.” Tom set the candle on her bed side table as she turned her head to look towards him, “I’d like to welcome you personally.” His voice was low in a whisper as he stared at her. Her long burgundy colored hair flowing down her back, lay back, put your head up to the pillow and stare at the ceiling.”

Dani nodded remembering the no speaking rule as she did as commanded. Tom’s face was casted in a glow as he looked her over. His fingers trailing over her skin as she jumped a bit.

“You do not know, how excited I am for each of you.” he whispers, “Its all I can do to not take each of you now.”

“You tremble, yet you are brave.” Tom nodded, “Quite a good trait I must say…”

He leans forward, his hand under her chin pulling it up, as he gently kisses her lips. “Not a word. I want you to get up get dressed. Tiptoe out of this room, and go on down to the living room. Sit and don’t move.”

Dani nods as Tom grabs the candle up, and walks out of the divider, watching as she dresses herself and slowly walks out of the room.

He turns towards another divider, walking in she sees the female smile, “Miss. Vee.” his eyes lower as he places the candle on the bedside, “Welcome.” he states taking his hand and slowly rolling it around her waist and back up to the sides of her back, and under her chin around her neck. “I think we’ll get along just fine.” he grins, kissing her passionately he eyes her once more before commanding her to do the same as Dani.

The next he walked around again, before going to the next divider. “Suvi Kingston…” her full name rolled off his tongue, she smiled as he eyes her, “You are quite beautiful darling.” states Tom.

“Thank you.” she stated her hands slamming quickly over her mouth. Toms eyes lowered his eyes narrowing.

“What was my rules?” his voice was growling.

“Psst. Hey. Jennifer.” Meg still in her divider leaned over and whispered, “Are you nervous?”

“More tired than nervous.” whispered Jennifer back, “Look just be quiet, I don’t want to get in trouble.”

“We just got here.” Whispered Meg its not like he’d do anything now.

“WHACK!” A sharp popping sound followed by a quick cry of Suvi’s broke the near silence of the room.

“I take that back.” retorted Meg, jumping as another two snaps filled the air.

“I’m still glad for you to be here.” Tom said as Suvi rubbed the raw spot that Tom just smacked, “But, you need to pay close attention to orders my dear.” He smiled, pulling Suvi into a deep kiss, slight moans escaping, “I’ll be tasting these lips again.”

As Tom walked out, Suvi got dressed and walked from the room.

“Well Hello Miss Allison.” Tom grinned as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed, his hand dragging slowly down her sides, back up her thigh, and up to her breasts which he cusped one in his hand, “Each of you, do not know what you are doing to me. More and more…” he leaned forward kissing Allison, “Welcome to my home.”

Her strawberry blonde hair stood out as Tom walked into the divided bed section, “Miss Kelsey.” stated Tom, “He pulled her to a standing position as he pulled her against the small of her back against his body, the cold belt buckle pressing against her stomach as he ran his hand down her back and across her buttocks grabbing a handful of her cheek as she let out a small sigh, “I can tell how you feel darling, but it will come in due time.”

Tom’s fingers slightly tapped the divider as he stepped into it. “Renee. Darling.” Tom’s voice was beginning to be hitched with his own teasing of the other ladies was about to drive him mad. Tom instantly pulled her up turning her back to him, his hand running up her stomach, up to her breasts his breath at her neck, “Never be late again.” he stated, “Do that for me will you darling?” Her own breath was heavy as he turned her around pulling her into a kiss, “I hope to thoroughly enjoy you.”

He gave her the usual order as he slipped into the next divider.

Jennifer’s eyes began to get heavy as she sat there still. This was nothing new for her as she was bad about falling asleep when she wasn’t doing anything.

“Well Hello.” Tom slowly entered Ciara’s divided section, “Lay down, lay on your belly, arms above your head.”

She did as told as Tom slightly dug his nails into her neck and slowly rubbed her down her back, kissing her lightly down her back as he turns her over, cusping her breasts as he pulls her into a deep kiss, slightly biting her lip as he pulls away. She smiling as he did the same. “So gorgeous darlin’” he stated, rolling his fingers against her once more. “Keep alert at all times, you never know what I might do to you or when.”

Tom watched her get dressed again, Looking back at him before walking out of the room.

“Szilvi.” Tom walked taking and pressing her back onto the bed, his arm pushing her as the free hand caressed her side and breast he sent butterfly kisses up her neck before leading back to her lips, kissing her deeply before pulling her back to her feet. “Its nice for you to be here. You will be quite a treat for me later. I promise.” Szilvi nods as she begins to gets dressed again.

“Miss Kelly. The inquisitor.” Tom grinned walking next to her pulling her up by her chin and making her stare into his eyes sparkling in the candle light, “You won’t be asking questions for long my dear, wait, and you’ll have all the answers you wished for soon enough.” Kelly blushed, “You act as if my words don’t bother you, but your body, its calling your bluff.” Tom’s eyebrow raised as he pulled her close rubbing his hand down her back and back up pulling Kelly into a kiss as well.

Tom scratched a bit outside of Jessica’s divider. “Oh Miss Jessica.” He walked in, as she turned, shaking as he pulled her to her feet, “There’s no need to fear me, I will have you over that very soon.” Jessica took a deep breath as he nipped at her neck, with a shaking moan coming from her body. “I’m needing each of you more and more..especially when you act like this.” Tom commanded her as the other ladies and stepped out.

“Amy, Amy, Amy.” Tom tsked as he walked in, “I hope we can make amends soon enough, welcome. Now would you so kindly stand, put your arms above your head.” She eyes him, not saying a word, nodding she slowly raises her arms and suddenly he yanks her close. “Keep them up.” Toms hands roamed down her sides feeling her curves as he kissed her neck, causing her to moan a bit, as he pulls her into a really deep kiss almost not pulling away.

He stepped from that divider, realizing the two who were left, “I can’t lose control.” He stated out loud, slowly tapping on Meg’s divider.

She grinned at him as he stepped in, “The little troublemaker.” Tom stated, “Well, not until after i’m through with you.” Tom swiftly pinned Meg onto the bed her eyes widening, as he ran his hand down her side and back up, taking his mouth and suckling on her skin, before kissing up her neck and pulling her into a rough passionate kiss. He quickly stands, shaking himself a bit before telling her to join the rest.

As he finally rounds Jennifer’s divider, he peeks in, his jaw clenching upon the site. Jennifer, had not only kept quiet, but she was also sprawled out, from what seemed to be that she had conked out. Tom’s eyes narrowed as he turned before Meg walked out of the room, “Miss Meg, darling. ” stated Tom, “Do me a favor, shut the door on the way out.”

Doing as told Meg only wondered why as she slowly shut the door and put herself with the rest of the ladies down stairs.

Tom watched intently as he saw Jennifer snoozing, watching as the candle glowing against her skin as it moved up and down from her light breathing.

“Hmmm…Good things come to those who wait.” Tom slowly ran his fingers along Jennifer’s body as she began to sir, she then bolts up quickly realizing what she had done. “I’m sorry! I am so sorry!”

Her own hand slam over her mouth as Tom chuckles. “The other ladies are gone, its just me and you.” Tom’s voice was low as he rounded the bed, upon which she had her legs curled around her.

“BUT If I couldn’t let Suvi get away with it, you can’t either.”

Jennifer gasped, “Wait, Mr. Hiddleston sir I…”

Tom yanked her up throwing her over the bed with her ass in the air, “Just say bent over, take your punishment..” his hand slammed against her own hand on the bed, she feeling pressure from his jeans pressing against her naked buttocks. “And you will get quite the reward.”

He pushed himself against her harder, “With all the others ladies, I can’t deal with my problems, not tonight. You are lucky lady number one, and besides… If I’m not mistaken, you actually take much pleasure from pain don’t you? No matter how much IT IS!” Tom’s hand reared back, smacking Jennifer’s ass firmly as she jumped from the sharp sting.

“Let me give you a bit of a heads up Darlin, you and all these other ladies belong to me. I am your owner, your master,” he slams his hand again, “And everything on each of your bodies belong to me. I don’t expect this from anyone else, but knowing how you are from your profile.” His hand came down again, a moan escaping from Jennifer’s lips, “You want all of this…You wished to be taken over…with that…” Tom put his ear close, “I may be a friend to many, a bossman to some, and even sir to everyone of those other ladies, but from here on out, you will refer to me, when we are behind closed doors or in private, you will call me Master.”

Jennifer nods as he finally places a final smack on her red behind, she hissing, as he rubs  it, his hand slowly creeping down to her flower, already dripping as he chuckled in her ear, and you did not lie. “Already wet, and from just a mere spanking?” He laughs.

“So tell me, what was your real reason for coming here hmm?” Tom rubbed his finger into the top of Jennifer’s hand, chuckling as she only whimpered.Tom then quickly yanked her hand and then flipped her over slamming her naked body against the bed, Tom clambering over her.

“Let me ask another question, after being turned on by each of the women here in the house, and you being just as tantalizing, how much do you think I want you right now?” He chuckled darkly, “Its not much of a question is it? Than to what more the answer is, and that’s very.”


	3. A Bird in the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bird in the Hand is worth two in the bush. After getting his feel for each of his 13 ladies, Tom decides its time to start showing his authority. His last two recruits: Meg & Jennifer paying the price.

Tom after observing and studying her expressions had flipped Jennifer back onto her belly once more. His voice was low in her ars as his finger slowly grazed her flower once more as she bucked herself forward.

‘Don’t fight it darlin” he states grinning into her ear, “It only gets better.”

A small puff of air slips through her lips as the sound of his belt buckles jingling as he loosed it hits her ears as he held her with one arm, as his fingers slipped the silver button head of his jeans through the hole, unbuttoning his pants.

Jennifer stared straight forward at the divider in front of her before his firm hand pulled her chin up as his voice hit her ears as he quickly kicks his pants off, the buckle hitting the floor with a thunk. His girth presses against her again as he pushed himself against her harder, his lips trailing down her neckline.

“You are mine.” he growls as he takes his palm and pushes her head forward, “I want you to watch. Watch as I take your body as my own.”

Jennifer’s own blue eyes adjusted as the glow of the candle off to the side cast a glow over her own flower and the pressured fabric of his grey boxer briefs. She watched as his long fingers hooked at the elastic band, before pulling them down, his erect cock springing forward hitting the underside of her  flower, the tip prominent.

“Do you see it?”

Jennifer nods, “Yes sir.”

“Can you see your own flower?”

She nods again, “Yes.”

“Sir.” he corrected, his fingers digging into her shoulders his nails causing a small bit of pain.

“Yes sir.” she stated with a sharp moan coming from her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance.

“Good.”   
  


Jennifer watched as his thick cock slowly slid into her, pushing, stretching her delicate core as he slowly entered her, bit by bit. She gasped both at the feeling and at the amazement that her own body could take on his sizable girth.  

“Ah…” she moaned as he slowly pulled back out, and entered her again, just as before, her eyes glued to the strange yet magical thing that caused her the sense of most euphoric pleasure.

Tom’s free hand moved towards her clit, her eyes focused on the circular motions his long fingers gave to the hardened nub as he continued thrusting into her. Slowly picking up his pace a slight growl emitted from his throat as his thrusts became more and more vigorous.

“Oh God.” Jennifer cried out, “I…I….”

A chuckle arose from Tom as he grabbed her head back up pulling her up taunt against his chest, still thrusting as he held her close. “You are so tight…” he huffed, as Jennifer felt him twitch inside, as the heat built up more and more inside of her, Tom kissed at her neck once more before with one final push the two came undone both moaning in satisfaction as he collapsed onto her back, slowly pulling out running his hands slowly down her back, kissing her once more before waiting for her to roll to her back, breathing heavy.

Tom eyes his handiwork as she stood back up at him, never feeling the pleasure like that before she smiles at him, her eyes glowing in the candlelight, as he watched her heaving chest.

“Get dressed.” He pulls his own pants back onto his legs buckling them back in place as he helped her shaking body up to her feet. His hand at the small of her back.

“Next time…” he chuckled, “Be sure to do as I say….”

Jennifer could see the sarcastic look on his face as his lips trembled in a smile. Kissing her a final time, he slowly walked towards the door, the light in the hall flooding the room, “Head on down, I’m going to check on our dinner.” He smiles once more, before walking out, his boots hitting heavily on the floor.

“I wonder what’s taking them so long?” Amy asked.

“Not sure, but damn, that was not.” stated Kelly wiping at her forehead.

“You are telling me, my ass is STILL stinging from that.” jeered Suvi, “My god, though I made a mistake it was all I could do not to ask for more.”

“You and me both.” laughed Dani.

Meg listened to the chatter between the other women as she sat sideways on the corner of the long wraparound couch, her eyes glued to the door with only a bit of a glimpse of the stairs that lead up to where they had just came from.

She only shook her head a bit before turning her back to the door and listened as the others chatted among themselves.

“This place, and everything about it is amazing!” stated Szilvi, “It’s paradise.”

“Well this is only our first day here. I mean, think of what is to come if he only did what he did to us TODAY.” Allison shifted in her seat laughing, “Come on, first day here, and he’s already requesting for us to be in our birthday suits.”

“She has a point.” said Jessica, “Just only imagine what’s to come.”

“I’d rather not imagine. I’ll just wait for the real thing to happen.” added Renee smiling.

“I’m with her.” stated Vee, “No need for our imaginations to fly. We’ve got the physical thing, ready to go.”

“A bit overwhelming…” Kelsey leaned back a bit, looking up at the ceiling, “But we’ll be able to manage.”

Ciara stretched out, “I hate to point the obvious, but, how long are we going to be sitting here?”

“As long as I tell you to.” Tom’s voice instantly made the girl’s chatter died down, as a quick gasp, escaped most of their lips.

Tom was standing in the threshold of the door at the base of the steps, looking over the couch, “Get ready for dinner, I would like each of you to head towards the dining room with me.”

He walks towards the open hall, the women stared at each other as he stopped.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Instantly everyone shot up out of their seats on the couch.

He chuckled in amusement, “Quick learners I see.” He slowly walks out of the living room with everyone slowly walking out of the room. Meg slowly trailed behind, her eyes looking back at the stairs as slowly she saw Jennifer walking down the steps one by one. She makes a quick decision to leave the group Meg eyes Jennifer. Her arms cross with a small smirk on her face as she examined Jennifer’s dazed face.

“What happened?” Meg knew she asked the obvious question, but wanted to hear it straight from the source for reassurance.

“You know how we had said “WE” were fucked.” Jennifer’s voice was a bit shaken as she after a good few seconds finally made eye contact lazily with Meg.

“Mmm Hmm.”

“Well change the “we” to “I” then you know what happened.”

“Damn.”

“Meg, you don’t understand…He was a monster….” Jennifer huffed, “He made me watch and..oh god….”

Meg chuckled a bit, “Lucky bitch.” she picked as she placed her hand on her shoulder, “In all seriousness though…Are you okay?!?”

“Yeah…if okay is what you’d call it.”

“Meghan McClain!” Tom’s voice broke the conversation quick like, Meg instantly gulped as her name passed his lips. “Do I have to ask why you are not in the dining room with the others as I requested?”

Tom’s  voice was authoritative, as he slowly walked up. his boots hitting hard on the  floor as his gaze his Jennifer who’s still on the stairs and then falls back to Meg’s again. His eyebrows scrunched low, jaw tight in a scowl.

“I’m sorry I was just checking on Jennifer.” Meg’s gaze fell straight to the floor waiting for Tom to lay it on her, “I was making sure she was alright.”

Jennifer nods, her face flushing over, the feelings of only a few moments ago rushing over her.

Tom smiles his eyes darting at Jennifer with his lip curled as he takes a couple steps forward past the threshold of the stair’s door, “I commend you.” his voice is lighter as he makes Meg gaze go back to him by lifting her chin making her stare into his now softened face and silvery blue green eyes. He then gestures for Jennifer to come on down the steps  holding his hands out as she steps on the bottom steps, steadying her, wrapping his long fingers around Jennifer’s own. Tom places his free hand on Meg’s back, “You are very respectable, to check on your friend. I can tell you two are like sisters, quite a special bond.”

Meg lets out a deep breath as he slowly begins walking them both through the living room,”No worries though., you aren’t in trouble.” He laughs slightly, “You two… Meg, Jennifer…Come,please join the rest.”  

The three slowly walked into the dining room of the once again chattering women.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Renee sat next to Suvi, “If Tom finds out you said that, he’ll tear your ass up again! You know we all heard it you know?”

“You ladies are something else.”

Meg and Jennifer could tell his friendly disposition faded as he eyes Suvi again, “It really doesn’t matter what she says or does here, everything…” he leans into Suvi but looks at Renee, “And I mean everything.” His blue eyes are now staring into Suvi’s soul, “WIll come back around full circle.”

Both girls sit shocked at Tom quickly leans back into a standing position, he claps his hands together with a smile, “Well lets see how dinner is coming along shall we?” Walking to the left of the dining room through a wood swinging door he disappears as Jennifer and Meg take their seats.

“Looks like someone got lucky.” Chuckled Allison, “So what was he like?”

“I’m curious,” stated Amy.

“Its safe to say we all are.” quipped Jessica, “He may have only touched the surface with us, but your face says he dug deep… “ She snaps her fingers trying to remember her name, “Jennifer was it?”

“Yes.” was the only word to escape Jennifer’s lips as Jessica continued.

“I can tell, by the look on your face, and the tremble in your voice.”

Jennifer nodded, “I have never, ever had such an experience in my life.” she stated, “He was ravishing.”

“Thats all he was?” asked Renee, “Ravishing?”

“I can be more than that.” stated Tom casually walking in with a large bowl of potato salad in his hand, “You ladies have a lot to learn, number one talking about me when I’m not in the room.” His eyebrow raised in delight as instantly Renee slunk back.

“Okay, well the side dishes are done, once I help get the rest of the food out here we will begin to eat. After that you will go to the bathhouse to get clean.”

“Will you be joining us? Asked Jessica.

“Well only for certain circumstances will I be with you ladies in the bath house. That’s used for you to relax and wile away the worries of the day. I probably will be there after you are already in bed.” Tom pushes the side door back open, “Be back with the rest of the food.”

“Damn hes-” Suvi started before Renne lifted her hand interrupting.

“Take it from me, you do not need to say anything. We don’t need Mr. Pops up everywhere coming in here catching us talking about him.”

“Hey what did I just say Renne?” Tom set down a bowl of gravy and a plate of country fried steak, “I heard what you said.”

“Damn it!” she cried out, instantly her face slammed to the table, “I quit.”

Tom laughed, “I know what you were doing you do not have to worry.”

She lifted her head as the other girls giggled, he face flushing red.

“Well.. I think that is is it.” stated Tom as he rubbed his hands together, “Miss FLORA! Come join us!” They watched as the elderly lady walked from the kitchen folding a flower printed apron.

“Why thank you Thomas.” Flora smiled adjusting her glasses as she took a seat next to Jennifer at the end of the table smiling towards her nodding, “Hello again madam.”

“Hello Miss Flora.” stated Jennifer calmly before Tom started to help serve each a steak with gravy, and potato salad.

“Oh for dessert I made you  my homemade apple pie, it’s made with Cinnamon whiskey.” Flora smiled as Tom handed her plate to her, her old rings tapping against the porcelain plate as she grabbed it.

“Oh her pies are the best ladies.” Tom complimented as he rounded the table handing Jennifer her plate.

“Thank you… sir.” she stated quietly as he looked down at her with a quite satisfied grin.

“Well your grandfather did show me how to make them.” Flora smiled, “Got the recipe from your grandmother, but your grandfather Thomas personally showed me how to make it.”

Tom blushed, knowing that his own libido came from somewhere in the family, laughing a bit, he turned towards Meg. “As said before she’s been here for years.”

“Long before you were born my boy.” Flora took a knife at her plate, “Long before your father was born too, well not too much longer. Those were the good old days making pies and makin bacon.”

“Flora!” Tom called out in a picking manner.

“Sorry Thomas.” she laughed, “I’m to the age where my memories past straight to my mouth. You must forgive me. I don’t think too much now a days.”

“Its alright.”   He smiled, placing food on Jessica’s plate and then Suvi’s, “We all open our mouths at the wrong times even when we are as young as we are.”

“Seems normal.” stated Flora taking her a mouth full of food.

Finally after serving everyone else He sits at the opposite end of the table with his plate,. The women stared at Tom.

“Go ahead ladies, when it comes to food around here once it’s on your plate it’s yours to enjoy! I don’t feel shy to ask for seconds, there’s no such thing as moderation here.” He smirks before slowly taking a bite of the gravy covered fried steak. Slowly pulling the fork from his mouth he eyes each of his guests as their eyes shifted from his quickly to their plates, a light chuckle emitting from his throat.

“Well…I do like to cook.” stated Jennifer after slowly coming from her trance, “My own grandmother used to teach me.”

“We could swap recipes and help each other couldn’t we?” asked Flora, “It’d be nice.”

“The good news for you Miss Flora is that Jennifer’s and Kelly’s jobs are to help you around the house. “ Tom scraped his remainder potato salad into a pile, “You should have plenty of time to swap dust and recipes.”

“Oh thats good.” Flora smiled meekly, “I love having extra help around the house.”

Soon Flora stood, as Jennifer eyed her, “Do you need any help now Ms. Flora?”

“Oh no no. You spend time with your new house sisters.” She held her hands up, “Thomas will get you to your right places tomorrow.”

Flora nods quickly before snatching up her folded up apron before walking off back into the side door back into the kitchen, “Now for that apple pie!”

Moments later the room was filled with the nods and moans of satisfied women. Their stomachs filled with Flora’s glorious food.

“This was amazing,” stated Szilvi, “It’s been awhile since I’ve  had food this good!”

“I agree!” Exclaimed Amy, “I loved your apple pie! And was that homemade ice cream?”

“Yes it was.” Miss Flora clasped her hands together, “Sweets are my speciality.”

“Well ladies, with the sun set I guess its time for each of you to head on over to the bath house, it should be ready by now.”

“Oh i made sure it was Thomas.” confirmed Flora, “All they need to do is take a dip. Its already steamy and hot and there. The towels, and their clothes for the night are all ready in their cubbies.”

“Thank you Flora.” Tom Nodded, “Well, you heard the woman. Up Up, get onto the bath house BIG day for you ladies tomorrow.”

Each lady nodded while filing out of the dining room.

“Down the hall and the set of steps outside connected to the back.” Instructed Tom, “Enjoy yourselves.” He waited for Flora to go back into the kitchen, “I know I will.”  He smirked, “Soon enough.”

Within moments the steam from the large intricate bath house hit their faces as they were all soon, stripped once again, and now soaking in the warm waters.

“Oh my god.”  Vee stretched, “This, feels so good! I wished I had something like this back home. All i have is a measly walk in shower that if you turn half the wall gets knocked out.”

“I have a bath house.” stated Suvi, “But not this big.”

“Have you seen these bath oils?” Renne lifted a green tinted bottle, “There’s a whole shelf here!”

“Let me see!” Amy hopped out of her bath seat, trails of hot water dripping from her. Taking up the bottle she popped the cork and sniffed, “OOOH! Cucumber!”

“This one’s lavender.” Renne thrust a purple bottle towards her, “I wonder if we can use these?”

“I wouldn’t push it.” stated Dani, “We’ve already been through alot today as it is. We should just ask tomorrow about them.”

“Yeah, she’s right.” sighed Renee, ‘Besides I don’t wanna get in trouble again.”

“Well with that I think I’m out for the night.” Ciara pushed herself up from the water, walking towards a large support post with her towel on it.

“I think I’m going to do the same.” Stated Kelsey, “We don’t need to stay up too late.”

One by one each filed out, as Jennifer pushed herself from the waters, “I’m starting to look like a prune.” she stated staring down at Meg who was submerged in the water right above her breasts, “Are you coming with us?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m right behind ya.” she sighed a bit zoned out, ‘I’m gonna soak a bit longer, and I’ll be up.”

“Suit yourself.” Jennifer wrapped her towel around her, “Don’t stay out too long. There’s no telling what’ll happen if you do.”

With that Jennifer walked out behind Kelly who had the door open for her, their bare feet against the graveled walk that lead back to the house.

“Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve…..” Tom’s eyes peered out above the window base staring from his Room, with a perfect view of the bath house. He licked his lips, stopping his tongue with his teeth as he heard Jennifer and Kelly’s voices entering the room down the hall. “Hmph.” was the only sound that escaped his lips before walking from the lone window.

Meg’s eyes  were shut as the bath house was silent now. Pockets of steam hit her face as she stretched out further. Smiling as she moved her legs through the warm waters.

The silence was broken from the sound of the large door of the house slamming as Meg jumped. She chuckled as she shifted a bit, “Did you forget something Jennifer?” Meg’s voice called as she leaned her head back against the wooden and concrete surface of the room, stretching her neck.

“You are usually bad about stuff like that.” Meg chuckled, “Wouldn’t surprise me if you did. I’m used to you forgetting things.”

“Seems like she’s not the only one.” Tom’s voice broke the silence as Meg’s eyes swiftly shot open, jumping she  then pushed herself to the center of the water, startled by Tom’s voice.

“Oh…Mr…Mr. Hiddleston.” Meg stared up to see Tom standing there hair still slicked, his long toned legs standing out as he towered over her, supporting only a lone white towel around his torso. “I’m…I’m sorry I was just leaving.”

“Of course you were.” the sarcasm dripped from his twisted smile, “You know all the other women are already upstairs in bed. Do you know how long you’ve been out here?”

“Only a few minutes since they left.” Meg tried justifying herself.

“Not quite Darling.” Tom crouched curling his finger making her push herself through the water to get face to face with her, “Forty Minutes.”

“Forty Minutes?!? There’s no way!”

“Did I not specifically state that I’d want the bath house to myself?”

“Well…you didn’t state exactly to yourself earlier…you just said-”

Tom raised his hand, instantly Meg hushed.

“Skip the formalities love.”  He was now on his knees, one palm flat to the concrete, the other now under Meg’s chin, “I’m giving you no reason to leave now.”

“I…”

“Not a word,” slowly moving forward Tom pushed Meg backwards as the terrycloth towel slipped on the water’s edge as he guided her to a small section near a large decorative stone that sat in the middle of the waters.

Before pushing her on to it Tom slowly ran his hand down her side. Twisting her with her breast crashing against his chest, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  Meg slowly wrapped her arms around his back as he trailed kisses down her neck, causing her to shiver, even in the warming waters.

In a swift turn Tom quickly pushed her up to the decorative rock in the center, his hand sliding from the flat of her belly down to her core. Taking his teeth and pulling at her ear with a tug, he quickly rubs at her clit. The natural response caused her back to arch against him.

“No no no.” He whispered, “You chose to stay behind and you are here to stay.”

He drug his tongue from the side of her neck up her ear again. Meg’s toes curled as he continued ravishing her with his fingers. She could feel him grinning against her ear as she felt his member standing to attention against her thigh.

“What do you know…” he breathed, speeding his fingers up.

“Mr. Hiddleston…I…”

“Don’t tell me that you are close already?” he picked flicking his thumb against her aching clit, “No I have so much more to give you.”

“I don’t know if I can-”

“Oh you can my darling and you will.”  He growled, “Press your Chin down against the rock, palms flat, do not move.”

“Yes Mr. Hiddleston.” she did as she was told.

“Mmm…I love it when you use my Surname.”  he breathed, “It rolls off your tongue so perfectly.”

He pulled her back by her chin delving his tongue into her mouth. His arm pulled at her his long fingers kneading at her breasts.  Moaning against it she felt his free hand slowly guide his girth towards her flower.

“All mine.” was the only word he breathed as he entered her. Meg’s eyes widened as her body, to her amazement adjusted to his sizeable girth. The water sloshed between them, the steam nearly as a cool mist as he began to thrust harder and faster.  Her nails dug into the stone in front of her.

Meg mouth remained gaped open as Tom ravished her. Each thrust sending a euphoric amount of pleasure through her body as her fingers still scraped at the rock before her. Steam filled her nose as her own hair tickled her neck and shoulders where it rested damp upon them from the sweat and steam mixture. For extra support Tom kept his hand on the side of her on the rock while using the other to hold her torso so that her body way taut against his own.

Breathing heavily he sped up, his fingers now slipping down doubling her pleasure as Meg’s head hung forward strands of her hair flipping forward as her eyes fixated on the movements below the water. His long fingers and his cock controling and manipulating her core. It was now causing her to build up more and more.

“I don’t know if…if I can.” Meg barely mumbled as a dark chuckle emitted from the now tiring man.

“Poor thing.” he teased, as he took his free hand pulling her back against him, her face at his side, “You…my dear…have so much to get used to.”

A moan only escaped Meg’s lips before he sped his fingers up more, “Then lets make this first time one to remember shall we my dear?”

With a quick movement he sent another rush of pleasure shooting through her body. He now warm body even more flustered as he sent her over the edge, crying out his name as he pulled himself out slowly, kissing her neck as he slowly laid back in the water.

“So….” he huffed his blue eyes flaring as Meg, exhausted stared at him with a hypnotised glare, “You…wanna help me bathe?”

A small smirk formed on her tired face as she pushed herself forward in the water, “Did you have to ask?”


End file.
